


Hungry Wyvern

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Felix fails at subtlety.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Hungry Wyvern

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, January 21/It's just another graceless night

Felix was exactly as subtle as a hungry wyvern with trough of raw meat scraps in front of it. He likely thought himself far less obvious than he truly was, but Dimitri didn't comment on that. Not when, after a couple of glasses of a fine old wine sent by Ferdinand and a dozen kisses ranging from awkward to growling need, Felix was trailing his fingers over the catches of Dimitri's clothing. He hadn't _said_ anything and neither had Dimitri, though Dimitri was more worried about ruining the moment than anything else. It was a nice moment. It was a needed moment. 

And he still wasn't terribly good with these feelings and everything that came after, despite his efforts, so Dimitri just went with Felix's lead, unsubtle that it was. The wine was forgotten as he scooped Felix from the old, low sofa in his study and carried him to his bed. 

Felix always made a show of having his own reserved guest suite. 

Everyone knew where he slept. 

Some half-hearted annoyance tried to cross Felix's lips as he landed on Dimitri's bed, but it was cut off with a more proper sound when Dimitri reached to slide his palm carefully along the bulge in Felix's trousers. Felix pressed up against him, eyes closed, face a blushing red in the low firelight. 

Dimitri debated for just a moment before kneeling on the bed and leaning down, his hair falling around him. Felix had tugged it loose from its binding not long before, somewhere between an early, awkward kiss and the one that had suggested relocating to a place where they were less likely to be disturbed. 

He kissed Felix's cock through layers of fabric, almost surprised that he could feel it respond. With another kiss, Felix mumbled some variety of insult and praise and reached for strands of Dimitri's hair to tug. Dimitri almost laughed at that, but instead just opened his mouth farther, soaking Felix's trousers with his saliva and sucking on him through it all. 

Felix made noises, though they were no longer the noises of a wyvern about to feast. They were needy and made Dimitri impressively aware that he felt quite the same. But Felix first. Even if this was... awkward, well, it was also quite interesting. 

He was careful with undoing Felix's belt, his fingers a bit less graceful than intended, though he was so focused on Felix's cock that he didn't really think about it. Nothing bent or broke, and he was able to get to buttons and work at them with the same graceless care. 

Dimitri didn't think Felix would come from just this. It would be a treat, but he did not expect it. Maybe it would be something to try again, later. Felix tugged at his hair and buttons gave way under his hand, thankfully as they should and not prompting a hunt in the morning. 

Felix hissed his name as Dimitri reached to pull Felix's hips up and pull his trousers down. Felix still had his boots on. They could be dealt with later. For now, there was Felix's cock pressing hard against his smallclothes and Dimitri licked his lips before returning to it. Now he could get more of his mouth around it, sucking through thin fabric before licking the length. 

Lower, Dimitri, kissed Felix's scrotum as well, causing Felix to squirm and gasp, before working his way up again. He was not entirely surprised to see the tip of Felix's cock pushing just above the waist of his smallclothes. A bit of precome had gathered, visible in the firelight, and Dimitri did softly chuckle before leaning to take it into his mouth entirely. Smallclothes were shoved down with one hand, and Dimitri took Felix in fully a moment later. 

He would never profess any great _skill_ with his mouth, but Felix seemed to think otherwise. Dimitri didn't mind Felix tugging at his hair, though, or letting Felix thrust a bit against him. He wouldn't choke. He liked the feel of Felix's cock in his mouth and sucked, hard. He let his tongue toy with the tip when he pulled back. He swallowed Felix's precome and wondered if Felix would let him know before he came or if it would be a surprise. 

It probably wouldn't. Felix wasn't exactly subtle like that. His voice, the way he moved, his tugs at Dimitri's hair, everything gave him away. If he hadn't had Felix's cock in his mouth- If he'd had his own cock deep in Felix's body, he'd lean and whisper for Felix to come for him. Maybe he'd do that later, when he was sure he wouldn't come in his own trousers. 

It did not take Felix much longer to come, and Dimitri swallowed every hot drop greedily. He was sure he shouldn't like the taste, but it was Felix, and he _could_ taste it and it meant so very much. 

Dimitri swallowed and then licked Felix clean before pulling free of Felix's grasp to sit up and offer Felix an awkward little smile. His own cock ached for attention, but the moment still belonged to Felix for just a bit longer. 

Only a bit longer, though. Once he saw the hunger return to Felix's face, he... 

He knew the night was just beginning.


End file.
